


Captured and Advanced!

by Deathskidhufflepuff



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Breakup, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, New alien race, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathskidhufflepuff/pseuds/Deathskidhufflepuff
Summary: Rya'c gets captured by the Goa'uld and taken to a prison of sorts. He takes the time to meet a new friend. Her name is Ryles (pronounced as Rules). She's very smart, active, and even confident. Her strength is not as strong as his, but she does have her moments. Together, they escape from the prison and make their way home.
Relationships: Rya'c/OC





	Captured and Advanced!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note that things are explained later on in the story.   
> Don't be afraid to comment your concerns or praises! I can deal with both

Rya'c never knew that life was unfair. Well, no, that's not true. He lost his mother, his father was always gone, and he had very little in life. But he never knew that the Goa'uld would team up together just to stomp out the Jaffa Rebellion. Bra'tac and him got separated from each other during an air attack. The Jaffa ground force took him and a few others alive. They were sadly killed. The Jaffa took him to another place. They had to get him there by rings, a ship, rings again, and a transport cube (something that he never experienced before).

It looked like a prison. Jaffa of different allegiances glared from the corners. Humans from different planets stalked the empty areas. There were men and women of equal parts of the world. One girl, he could point her out because she was a lot younger than most of them here, lazed around with a piece of wheat in her mouth. She was on a lowered beam of infrastructure, one that was not really used for anything. The grey beam was broken at the top where it would connect to the ceiling. It was also not connected to anything in use. In all, it was odd.

"What are you staring at, Jaffa?" She called as he observed the area he was in.

Rya'c walked closer to her, "Nothing. What is this place?"

"lacum missus sum." She waved him off. Rya'c found it odd that she had yet to notice his presence with her eyes. She remained laying, with her eyes closed and in a relaxed form. Her leg swung lazily.

"I don't under-"

She cut him off, "Dungeon. Prison. Stronghold cell. Cage. It means a lot of things."

Rya'c chose to remain quiet. His father often spoke less in times of need to build a good understanding of the place. As Rya'c walked away, he was unaware of the glance the girl spared him from her spot up high. Rya'c didn't know that things weren't as easy as it may seem here. The girl just smirked as Rya'c walked away. He would learn in due time.

Time passed in a slow graze. Rya'c found that the only thing to do here was watch. He watched many people. Some looked about ready to skin him alive if he so much as glanced away from them. He didn't understand how the girl was sane here even though there are some mighty strong guys here. And she does so like she owns it. Rya'c was impressed.

"What you looking at, boy?!" A man shouted at Rya'c. He was a tall Jaffa. Sokar's sigil was placed on his head. He was a white man, burned by years of dirt and grime. He smelled awful and looked as much so. But that was just the beginning. He was fat with thick legs and arms. The fact that he could still move, inspired Rya'c to continued to learn under Master Bra'tac.

Rya'c shook his head, "Nothing." He kept his head down.

"I think you were looking at me!" He bellowed over everyone else. The dull roar now became crickets. A crowd forms around the two in question, onlookers eager for a new entertainment.

"Rip his throat out, Cral'ac!"

"Cral'ac, kick his ass!"

"Go, kill him!"

A few of the men shouted as The Jaffa known as Cral'ac growled in Rya'c's face. Rya'c only stood his ground. The older Jaffa threw the first punch, connected with the youngster's jaw. Rya'c kneels for a second before shooting up his fist as well. It jiggled his stomach a little. The older man laughed as Rya'c stared at the not moving man. The Jaffa goes to make another hit to the youngster's face. But The Girl catches his fist in her hand. Her eyes glare at the Jaffa.

"Cral'ac! What do you think you are doing?! Challenges must be accepted by both parties." She snapped at the man. Rya'c watched her squeeze the man's hand. "You will leave this boy alone. Or else. Do I make myself clear?!"

Cral'ac growled but otherwise backed off.

"You," The girl rounded on Rya'c. "I understand you don't know our ways, but do not think I will stop the next battle you claim for yourself."

Rya'c stood, towering over the girl. "I can handle myself."

She scoffed, but otherwise said nothing.

"Wait!" Rya'c stopped her. "What's your name?"

"Ryles." And with that she was gone.

Rya'c found himself alone for days. No one messed with him. Actually, no one could even look at him. A ringing alarm sounded throughout the prison. Rya'c went to figure out what it meant, seeing as no one will even glance his way. The pulley he road when he came, lowered more prisoners. From within, he saw Master Bra'tac. He looked beaten and dirty. Rya'c ran to help him.

"Master! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He looked around. "Where are we?"

"A dungeon of sorts." Rya'c decided to ask what was on his mind, "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that now. Are you okay, my boy?" Bra'tac held Rya'c head. "Be honest with me."

Rya'c stood for a second. "Well, not has not been easy. But I made it through."

Cral'ac glared across the room. Bra'tac could feel his presence, feared his strength. Cral'ac slandered over to the males. His friends right behind him. Just before he was within a foot of the men, Ryles appeared out of nowhere. Cral'ac and his friends stopped. Glares were shared. His two friends turned around and left, but Cral'ac stayed.

"Move girl, or else."

"Or else what?" Ryles glared, her shoulders squared.

Cral'ac twitched and shook. His body relaxed in a normal dejected stance. Then the Jaffa slowly left, leaving the girl and the two other Jaffa alone. Well, at least with onlookers. She bowed to the males and tried to leave. Bra'tac called out to her. Ryles never really thought to mind their manners around elders. But she did find that he might be helpful in the end.

"Yes?"

"I am Bra'tac of Chulak." He bowed to the fellow warrior, one he could sense was powerful in her own right.

She took his offered arm, "Ryles...of ... whatever."

"I can sense you are a mighty warrior, Ryles of Whatever." Rya'c almost laughed at his literal sense of the joke the girl had made.

"Thanks. Go see Malia, a healer." She pointed towards the man's bloody arm. "She can help heal your wounds."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention-"

Ryles was cut off by a man's scream. "Ryles! Come with us."

It was the enemy. The First Primes of all the System lords were huddled together near the pulley basket. She offered a smile to the men she just met and went to the Jaffa. They ushered her inside, slowly rising up and away. Rya'c watched until the very end. Further than he could see. The dungeon was a case system which lead right back to the middle. The only way out...up.

It was days again before they saw Ryles. She seemed to always be away. When she was, they had one or two followers that never left their sides. Cral'ac also seemed to have disappeared. His friends were around, but he wasn't. The time seemed to slow whenever he was alone. Master Bra'tac had succumbed to his wounds. Malia could only do what she could to help him.

It was feeding hour. They lowered the pulley down full of enough food for everyone. Well, not enough. Just enough to keep them alive. Every person gets one box of food. For as long as Rya'c has been here, no one stole another person's food. And no one fought another for food. If there was perhaps an extra box, then that was split between the sick and wounded. It wasn't often as that only ever happened if a person was killed or had died.

Ryles always watched them race to get the food boxes. She never made to get one until everyone else did. Even then, she made sure the ones who couldn't stand to get one had gotten a box. Only then would she sit down to eat. Bra'tac honored her, her sense of helping others matches no one. Bra'tac approved.

"Master, what do you plan to do about escaping?" Rya'c had concerns.

For once, the wise old man didn't know. "In due time, my boy."

Bra'tac needed more information though. So, he asked Malia.

"About Miss. Ryles? Well, she..." Malia was of a race he hadn't heard of. She was darker in color as well, about the same as Teal'c. She had glowing blue eyes that sparkled when she thought. She was thin and lanky. But by no means innocent. She had fought thousands of Jaffa before being captured. Her accent was hard to understand as well. "To be honest, I'm not sure. She was here before I can remember. I know she is very strong. Smart as well."

"How long has she been here?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about it." She sighs, "Listen, Jaffa, I am not the person to ask. She as well as may be older than anyone. And she may be the youngest. Ryles knows how this place works and she defends herself well. There is no better than her. If you don't want to ask her, ask Cral'ac. He knows more."

So, they went to the next person.

Cral'ac.

"Do not ever speak to me." He went to leave. "By the way, she didn't defeat me... I let her win. She's a girl after all!"

But that was all they had gotten from him. Together, the two Jaffa went through the caverns. They seemed to be down. Malia was out of her little cave, waiting for something. Or someone. With her stood a man. He was tall, gruff looking. He hair was short but still tied back in a ponytail. Black, white, and red were all he knew. Black hair, black eyes. Creamy skin. He looked strong enough to defend himself if needed.

"Oh, there they are! Jaffas! This is Ishram, a friend of Ryles." Malia waved them over.

"I heard that you want to know about Ryles. I can help there."

The three sat down inside of Malia's little hospital cave. Ishram was odd to Rya'c, he was tall and strong. He sat with both legs tucked under him. The two Jaffas sat criss-cross in facing him so he could tell his tale. Malia decided to replace the bandages on Bra'tac as they listened.

"Ryles came here a year after I and things were very different before she came. There was a lot of killing and fighting. Food was only for the strongest. The weak would surely die. Then Ryles was thrown down. She was tough... she was scary. Many people tried to take advantage of her but failed to realized that she was much tougher than she looked. During her first few months, there was a leader among us that was our doom. Striker..." Ishram looked over to a few of the men under Malia's care. "He was mean and nasty. She killed him and the rest is history. Thanks to her there are a lot of nicer rules for everyone."

"So, you are saying it's better to have her on our side if we were to escape." Bra'tac offered the conclusion.

Ishram thought for a second. "More so, not to get on her bad side. Many don't know this, and still its only hearsay, but she is allowed more freedoms than most because she is a spy for the gods. People thought this because she leaves every week on the same day. That being said, there is no proof."

Bra'tac laughed, "My friend! She doesn't seem like that type of woman to do such a thing."

"But in the end, we know nothing about her. She will always be a mystery." Malia smiled as she just finished her wrappings. "Done. So, don't go moving too much."

Rya'c asked, "Where do you get all this medical supplies?"

"Ryles."

Just yet another mystery for the young woman they are forced to cohabit with. Now that this news was out in the open, they didn't know what to do. If she was a spy, then escape with her would be futile. But if she wasn't, then she would be the greatest comrade they could ever afford. Bra'tac knew she could take down one or two of the Jaffas on her own, maybe even more. He could only hope that it wouldn't come down to her or his friends. Who are hopefully coming.

Rya'c forgot how long he has been there. The days blend together. The nights boring. He realized that while Ryles was away, the members would hold a fighting match. Food and whatever else was put up as bets. Rya'c seriously doubted Ryles didn't know about this, but there was nothing she can do. It was the only entertainment they had down here. It wasn't as if they even worked...they just existed. She could let that slide if that meant things settle down.

It was days later when they had seen Ryles again. The time had been much longer this time than the times before the Jaffas had taken her. Rya'c felt uneasy. Bra'tac was awake when she entered the little medical cave they had done there. His wounds were getting better, Malia said they usually got worst before they would get better. Rya'c was asleep beside him. His own guardian. The first thing the girl did was wake up Malia. They spoke in hushed whispers but Bra'tac heard.

"How has everything been since I have been gone?"

"Safe. Thanks to you." A sigh. "More wounds, huh?"

"Never without them."

"Why do they continue to torture you when they have all they need?"

"It's nothing important."

"You always say that. Yet, most of the time you come back with cuts and bruises. How can I help you if you don't tell me what is going on?"

A silence. "I wish I could tell you, Malia. You are my friend. But I would only be putting you in a situation you would never recover from."

"That's wanky." She spoke in her native language, a mixture of clicks and snorts.

"I know. I know." Another silence. "How is our new members?"

"They are good. Hoping you would lead them to safety. I didn't want to get their hopes up by admitting you have been here for years and never found a way out."

Ryles finally came into Bra'tac's vision. "Oh, I know of many ways out. If I wanted to, I could leave."

"What?!" It was louder than she could help. "And you never said anything!"

"Things aren't as easy as you may think, Malia. To leave this planet, you'll need someone on the outside waiting on the surface to fly you out."

"Oh, I see." Malia enters as well, walking to her makeshift shelf. "Is there really no other way?"

"Maybe, but I don't have the right stuff for it to work. Not yet anyways."

"Would everyone get to leave?"

There was no response. Only the sounds of her moving away. Bra'tac didn't understand the flow of the conversation. They seemed like old friends yet they conversed like they only knew each other because of a partnership. Rya'c shifted in his sleep. All this could wait until the morning, when things have calmed down.

The morning had a twist of an events.

The Jaffas rounded everyone up, center of the cave. Bra'tac and Rya'c were separated, away from each other. Ryles stood in front of everyone like she was protecting them. One lone jaffa stalked them up and down. Their staffs pointed at all of us. There were goosebumps crawling up Rya'c back.

"Listen up, there is far too many of you loafing around here. By orders of our God, some of you are going to die." He stopped just in front of Ryles. "Though, I wish I could get rid of one in particular."

Ryles smirked, "Oh, dear, you'll miss me too much."

"We have chosen a few of you. I know, just deal with it." He was given a list. "If you hear your name, come here."

"No one is going anywhere."

The Jaffas stopped dead in their tracks. This tiny teenage girl had the audacity to speak against them this way. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, no one is going to go anywhere with you."

The Jaffas laughed, "Remember where you are, Ryles. You may be their favorite, but only until your usefulness goes away."

"I don't care."

One Jaffa stepped foreword but was stopped by the Frist Prime. "How should we punish you today, Ryles."

"Well, I kind of liked the Blast Stick. That was fun. No, Zat'nik'tel. "

All the First Primes looked mad. Ryles looked pleased. They threw the list aside and dragged Ryles into the transport box. The other jaffas waited then left soon after. Ryles was wise beyond her years to Bra'tac. She knew exactly what to do to make the First Primes forget their objective and focus on her instead. Rya'c only saw her stupidity. Bra'tac had to explain to him her plan. It was easier to explain then without the need for show.

When she had been brought back, Ryles looked worst for wear. Her hair was ruffled from it's usual ponytail. Her eyes closed in pain. Rya'c watched her cradle her right arm to her chest. Bra'tac felt his expression soften for the young lady who was single-handedly protected everyone inside this prison. Ryles deserved more praise than the hate she normally got. Together with her, all of them could escape. Ishram and Malia along with Rya'c and Bra'tac could all escape with just her help alone. They needed to get together to see what she knows, how to escape this place alive and well.

That was the next day.

Ryles was lounging on her beam from the very first time Rya'c met her, the same blade of wheat in her mouth. The only difference is the way her hand rested on her belly and the absence of the light of her eyes. She was expressionless. It was like they had finally beaten the life out of her. That thought alone dulled his hope of her willing to help them leave this place. Yet, the thought remains. Why is she down here? What did she do to deserve this?

The group had stayed a few feet away just to be safe because they were worried for her sake. Bra'tac decided to venture his way towards her first as a safe guard for his little group of ruffians. A wannabe healer. A warrior. A warrior-in-training. And himself. With the addition of the girl, they would be complete. His heavy, slightly left leaded, footsteps paused just in front of the girl's sleeping place.

"Why are you here?" Ryles opened one eye to gaze at the older man. "I was trying to catch up on sleep."

"We need to talk." 

"About?"

"Not here." He glanced towards the few Jaffa that loitered around. 

"Like any of them care what we speak. Now, if you see a big buffy man with the name of Omuc, then shush up."

"I believe it to be wise to discuss this in the healing cave, if at all possible." He had another thought. "As well as to patch up your wounds."

Ryles seemed to think about what he has said. "I will meet you tonight after hours. We'll discuss everything then."

"Thank you, Miss Ryles of Whatever." He heard her sigh heavily. 

"Yeah."

Ryles could wait patiently for as only as needed. She had plenty of time to think all her life, thinking was the problem. Her mind knew the answers to questions that she shouldn't have the knowledge of, yet she did. Ryles knew what she was. She knew that it was all up to her. Yet, that only sparked more heartache than anything else. What was she to do when all of the world was against her from the very beginning?

Without knowing when, Ryles woke up from a peaceful sleep. She meant sleep. She was hot and sticky. Everything stung. Hurt like hell. She noticed the lack of people around her beam, which was odd since it was the usual food day of the week. The empty boxes that are usually piled on the cart but none were there. She felt like she had slept for hours, but could it have only been one? 

The quiet muse of the stronghold felt odd for what it was. There really was no dull moment in this place. It reeks of blood and sweat, not the good kind either. Hard work was a different smell than the stagnant scent of survival. She didn't fear this new silence, no. It only spoke towards what is happening. Things are changing. And who knows how long she will hold power over the rebels of this place.

She followed the little lighting that showed the way to the healing cave. No one. Not even Malia was there, waiting for her next patient. Only the empty bed rolls. Rather what was left of them. Ryles knew the only other place there would be people. The arena. As she got closer, she could make out the shouts of names and shouting. Of course, she didn't approve of these games, but it was the only form of entertainment they had. Change was in the air. 

From her spot against the entrance way, she could identify three individuals in the middle. Cral'ac, E'vig, and Rya'c. These stupid boys fighting amongst themselves for the right to call the winner the victor, the strongest around. There was more at stake than the petty gall of males. E'vig was losing to Rya'c as Cral'ac moved to grab a weapon of sorts of the rocks nearby. Rya'c dodged just in time for Cral'ac to hit E'vig on the head with the rock, knocking him out for the remainder of the fight. 

Cral'ac laughs, "Little kid thinks he knows more than us! Just because he's got the little lass on his side."

"Please stop fighting!" Malia begs the man before he landed a swift blow on Rya'c jaw, that would surely form a bruise later. "This has gone on long enough. Ryles would hate to know what you do under her nose."

"I don't care what a little girl hates." Cral'ac snorted. 

Rya'c stood back up, "I'll stop only when you apologize for what you said about Ryles."

"Never."

Rya'c quickly landed a kick against the man's leg, causing him to side step right into the next hit to the shoulder. The mastery was like a pro! He knew what to do and when. It only boils down to experience and luck. Two luxuries they couldn't afford down here. Ryles was impressed by someone so young. She kind of liked to know that about him. 

She couldn't let this slide though, "Cral'ac! Rya'c!"

All heads turned so fast, she was sure someone would be sore the next day. 

"What have I said about fighting?" She smiled, despite the pain. "It has to be fair. Rya'c you have cheated with the use of words. Fighting is with the fists!"

Cral'ac looked satisfied. 

"Don't think you are out of the clear either Cral'ac. A stone, really? Could have chosen a fist, but no! I want a stone!"

Both males cringed. 

"Then fight!"

The barbaric ways of men never ceased to amaze Ryles. Her people never forced these traditions on it's own culture. They were more of a party going people, singing and dancing. Feasts were a must and there were always noise. Even in times of distress. Especially in times of distress. There were other reasons, celebrations and life itself. Her people were easy going. Fighting was a big part of her culture as well. It was considered an honor for her people to be part of the Guard. The Royal Guard only fought when needed but they were better than the Jaffa if the need arose. 

No surprising who won. The young were as good as well as being able to outlast their opponent on stamina alone. Rya'c won easily enough. Lucky for him, too. He became the new Leader of the men. As only for the men didn't trust Ryles as much as she them. Rya'c is a great warrior as is his master. The collective group dispersed from the little cave back to where they live without the current entertainment.

Rya'c joined Ryles with his friends at the entrance. 

Ishram asked, "Kid, do you even know what you just did?"

Everyone glanced towards the person next to them. 

Ryles was the one to speak. "You are now the leader of these fine people."

"Cool."

Bra'tac lead the group towards the healing cave for the time being. "We need to discuss our tactic to escape. I fear we do not have long."

Once everyone had settled down, the discussion began promptly.

"As of right now, what are our chances of escaping?"

Ishram cleared his throat, "Close to zero if you ask me."

"Without help from the outside, we are screwed." Malia sighed.

Ryles glanced between everyone, her wounds still painful. "I maybe have a way. By no means is it as spectacular as the older race but it will do in a pinch. Thanks to my recent leaving, I was able to get what I needed."

"What are you referring to?" Malia asked before everyone else.

"Astria Porta" Bra'tac and the others cocked their heads in confusion. "Chappa'ai"

"The Stargate?" Rya'c stood up from his spot sitting down next to Malia. "You built a Stargate? How?"

"I will explain all in due time, but if we want to escape, this is the way." Ryles looked around the tiny group. She missed her home. "I will get everyone to safety."

Bra'tac sat up straighter, "Where is such a device?"

Ryles stood up, wobbly a little Bra'tac noticed. "In a secret spot. I'll show you when the time comes. I am just needing one last thing and I'll be ready."

Ishram crossed his arms, "Let me guess, it's something hard to get."

"Nonsense. I can get that easily."

Malia was angry. "At what cost to you?"

The moment of silence spoke volumes. "Come, I'll explain on the way." Everyone got back up and followed Ryles out of the den. "For many days, I have learned that unless I had help from the outside world, I would need something else. Through conversations between Jaffas and their Gods, I learned that there is no Stargate on this planet after they destroyed it for their own sake. So, basically, the only piece missing is to know what the seventh symbol is for the address. That also being said, I didn't have any materials to build one myself. Until I realized that for many times, the Jaffas left me alone for hours thinking I was passed out. I stole only want I needed to complete the next part. Because of all my strains, I only had enough to build a tiny one. Ishram would barely fit into it."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. Buff!" The smile struck Rya'c before he knew it. Maybe they were more than just friends? "Anyways! To complete it, I would need to actually see or find out the last symbol."

"Is there anything we can do?" Bra'tac asked when all came to a stop in the middle of the cave system, where they bring people in and out.

"Not yet. Trust is all we can do for now." Ryles caught every eye there. "The Stargate is here."

Ryles pointed at the old Rings system. Everyone wanted to laugh, to back out now that they learned her true nature. Rya'c wanted to believe her, but this was off. She sat down just on the outside of the rings. Her hand brushed off the dirt from the metal. Ishram was fixing to speak, but Ryles interrupted. She spoke with tiredness, "Because the basic parts were already there, all I needed to do was rewire some components and bang! Its a working Stargate. Of course, the power core had long dead, but that is also what I was stealing when I was taken."

"So, what do we do now?" Malia looked up. "How does all this work?"

"Well, I'm up to suggestions?"

Bra'tac entered the conversation. "I believe our time would be when the food is passed out. Everyone always hides out in peace to eat. So, when they are busy we make our move. Ryles, do the guards watch us at all times?"

She shook her head, no. "Only when the Gods are coming. And from what I can tell, they won't be coming for a while."

"Good, then, we'll clear our way then. Since there is no DHD, then we'll have to do this manually. Ishram and Rya'c that is your job. Malia, I want you to be on look out. Make sure no one here is watching us. If I am correct, this should take us at least, ten minutes tops to complete."

Ishram nodded, "Where do we even go?"

"I know a place. " Ryles drew in the dirt with her fingertip. "Can you remember this, you two?"

Both males nodded.

"So, we have are jobs. We have our destination. All we need is the seventh symbol. How do we go about getting it?" Bra'tac looked at the girl who was hurt, already knowing that it wasn't going to be a good idea.

Ryles sighed, "Well, there is one thing good about being their favorite. The Primes are charged with keeping me alive."

Everyone nodded. 

"In one minute, shout like your life depends on it."

The tiny group watches in horror as Ryles, the strongest girl they know, fall faint towards the floor. Her breathing labored, her skin crawling with sweat and blood. Malia shouted first, urging the others to. It would make it believable if Malia shouted because she was the healer for the cage of prisoners. Within minutes, the transportation box was lowered and the Jaffas carried the unconscious girl up and away. They could only hope she will get the information they needed. 

Rya'c thought of home, his wife waiting for him. He was glad that Kar'yn had be away with some of the other Jaffas when the attack happened. He didn't want any harm to come to her. They had times they had fought, and this was one of those times. Rya'c hated that he said so many mean things to his wife, prayed that she would forgive him when they met once again. Yet, the girl named Ryles kept peeking herself into his mind. Like a bug he couldn't swat away.


End file.
